


Helpless Gravity

by JudeAraya



Series: Fade To Black [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Communication kink, Crossdressing Kink, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are exploring the new terrain of intimacy after getting back together. This is just one of the ways. (AKA the one where we revisit Blaine’s reaction to the stockings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Up to As You Wish. 
> 
> Wonderful Banner art for the verse and this particular story, and a hot manip of Kurt in the corset on my tumblr page, in the fade to black!verse tag.

“Kurt did you— oh holy  _shit_.”

  
Blaine stumbles while rounding the screen marking Kurt’s room. In front of him, Kurt is lithe against the exposed brick, one arm propped over his head, one hand tucked behind his back. The cracked lights of Bushwick seem to glitter through the window beside him. His eyes meet Blaine’s; hand trailing slow down the wall, skimming sweet against the side of his neck.

  
“Bla-aine.” Kurt tilts his head, eyes down, all coquet and and allure. “Did you just swear again?”

  
Blaine swallows — Kurt’s fingers trace the bridged curve of the black garter belt before clasping the one behind his back, hips jutting forward. Glow from the single lamp shivers up the boning of the corset, breaking into fragments of light that bounce over the ruffle at the top and bottom.

  
“I just- I mean-” Blaine closes his eyes, then opens them. Tries to remember how to breathe.

  
“Hmmm.” Kurt flicks his eyes up, chin still angled down. It’s sin, the way his lashes frame those wide eyes. It’s a put on innocence that’s so fucking hot, juxtaposed with the black boning and satin he’s wound himself up in.

  
_Holy mother of god, is that eyeliner?_

_“_ Okay.” Blaine breathes, closes his eyes again. “I’m going to, um. Open my eyes.”

  
“I should hope so,” Kurt all but purrs; Blaine’s opened his eyes in time to see Kurt tilt his head back against the wall, one full lip caught between his teeth. His stocking covered toes run up one calf.

  
“Kurt.” Blaine takes a half step into the room, stops to wipe his palms against the scratch of denim over his own thighs.

  
“Blaine, honey.” Kurt shifts against the wall, “Are you going to come over here any time soon?”

  
“Sorry, yes.” Blaine makes his feet move, somehow almost reluctant. God, Kurt is  _delectable_ like this, every long span of muscle highlighted, the tops of his thighs radiant where they peek between the tops of his stockings and the lace triangles of garter. Blaine wants to bite first, kiss later. “I just, I kind of want to take a picture of this.”

  
Kurt’s eyes widen a little.

  
“I mean, I won’t.” Blaine assures him; he’s right flush with Kurt’s body now. There’s only a thin layer of air between them; some whimsy strikes Blaine that maybe the heat of their bodies might burn it clear off until there’s nothing, nothing, nothing between them at all. “I don’t even have a camera or anything, and I mean we’ve never even talked abo-”

  
“Blaine.” Kurt leans away from the wall, lips tingling close to Blaine’s. “Shut up.” He ghosts his lips toward Blaine’s ear, “And touch me.”

  
Blaine turns with a small groan just as Kurt does; their noses bump a bit but then it’s a moment forgotten. Under his lips Kurt’s mouth is warm and open and Blaine’s skin is on fire everywhere he’s pressing up against him.

  
“Touch me.” Kurt pulls away to whisper again, rolling his body in one slight movement all up Blaine’s.

  
“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine nips his lip, sucks another breath from Kurt with a kiss. “Kurt, Kurt.” He’s chanting, desperate kisses between murmurs.

  
“Blaine, touch me.” It’s less request now — it’s need and evocative demand and that’s when Blaine realizes he hasn’t even gotten his hands on Kurt.

  
“Yes.”  And he does.

  
He touches light fingers down Kurt’s neck, shapes his collarbones with the palms of his hands. Marks the rounds of his naked shoulders. He’s careful when he traces the sweetheart edges topping the corset; tries not to skim too light. Kurt can be ticklish.

  
“So-” Kurt’s breathes, slivers of uncertainty underpinning his words, gestures to his body, “Yes?”

  
“God Kurt,” Blaine spans his waist, slips of satin against his skin, squeezes and pulls Kurt flush against him. Bites just below his ear, “So beautiful.”

  
_I didn’t think I’d get to see you like this. Not ever, not now._

  
“Good.” Kurt shivers when Blaine moves him away from the wall, hands a bit rough. He’d never forget that Kurt loves being manhandled a little, but in the last months he’s not let himself remember. Blaine turns, edges Kurt backwards toward the bed, and when Kurt’s hands run up his forearms, startling-warm, Blaine pauses.

  
“Is this-” Blaine freezes in his uncertainty, wonders not for the first time if they’ve lost some of that language learned in their bodies in the time they’d been apart.

  
“Blaine, just take me.” Kurt laces his hands behind Blaine’s neck, blue eyed and close, cheeks hectic flushed. “Take me anyway you want me.”

  
“Kurt,” Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s cinched middle. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” His hands slip, forefingers skating into the creases where leg meets groin; they wind under the edges of the gossamer thin panties. Kurt whines, drops his head onto Blaine’s shoulder, eyes closed.

  
“No,” Blaine twitches his shoulder, hand coming up to cup Kurt’s jaw, angling it toward Kurt’s standing mirror. “Look at yourself.” Storm blue eyes meet his; the hints of khol smudge surrounding and highlighting them. “God your skin, I’ve never seen anything like it.” His lips leave a damp trail over Kurt’s shoulder.

  
“Blaine.” Kurt whispers, legs spreading just a bit.

  
“Your body, it’s perfect. Strong…resplendent.” His fingers find the inside of Kurt’s arm where he’s most sensitive, takes in the trembling of muscle. Behind him, the bed is pristine, made up perfectly. Put together just like Kurt and he wants to destroy it, destroy him until he’s crying and taken apart and nothing but his and Blaine will be cracked open too.

  
“Bend over the bed, chest on the mattress.” Blaine splays a strong hand, guiding Kurt down. Putting Kurt on display, the elastic between garters and stocking straining a little.

  
“You seem to like me this way,” Kurt hums, “You’re always bending me over things.”

  
“Well-” Bent like this, Kurt’s ass spills sweet, just a little, from the panties. Blaine digs his thumbs, grasping and spreading each cheek, stunned by what he sees, before grinding a little against him.

  
“Oh,” Kurt whispers.

  
Blaine feels it, the way the boning pushes a little into Kurt’s back, presses his hands on either side when he feels his way up.

  
“Blaine, please.” Kurt’s hips push back against him, then grind forward against the mattress. “Your clothes.”

  
“Oh yeah.” He’s distracted, watching Kurt start to unseam a little. The sway of his body when Kurt gets up on his forearms, eyes shamelessly watching Blaine shed his clothes quickly. Blaine catches sight of himself in the mirror; he can see just a bit of Kurt, but not all. Not Kurt from head to wantonly displayed ass, legs opened for Blaine’s hand where it’s worked between his legs, cupping his balls. Blaine hesitates, then pulls away. It’s hard, tearing himself away from the heat of Kurt’s body.

  
“Come here.” Blaine maneuvers Kurt up; pats the mattress where he wants him, right in front of his standing mirror. Kurt crawls,  _fucking_ crawls on all fours to comply. It’s possibly the most incredible and sexy thing he’s ever seen. Need tears through Blaine, hands tingling to grapple Kurt down onto the bed, to throw him down and fuck himself against Kurt until they are both spilling against each other.

  
“Face the mirror and spread your legs.” Kurt does, concupiscent , displaying himself in the mirror. Blaine drops to his knees between them, sucking kisses down the exposed gleam of thigh before softly biting his way down the length of the stockings. He manipulates Kurt’s leg a little, raising it into the air so he can work all the way down to ankle.

  
“You should see yourself too.” Kurt moans out. “I love you like this Blaine; your back and the way your muscles move. Your ass, god your ass…you’re _incredible_.” he ends the last in a whimper.

  
“Nope. Not about me right now.” Not wanting to take the time to undress Kurt, unwilling to change anything that Kurt’s presented him with, he tugs the panties to the side. “How attached to these are you?” Blaine noses the crease of his thigh before mouthing over Kurt’s trapped, straining cock.

  
“Not at all.” Kurt presses up toward Blaine’s lips, hips shifting. Blaine looks up to see Kurt’s eyes on him.

  
“Watch yourself in the mirror,” Blaine orders, gripping the flimsy fabric and tearing it with some effort. It’s maybe not as easy as porn might have led him to think, which makes the whole thing a little awkward, but it’s more than worth it. Once he’s managed, Blaine pushes the tattered fragments up, mouth desperately watering. “What do you look like, like this? Tell me what you see.” Kurt’s cock twitches against his lips which are kissing teasing light up his length. Blaine uses his hands to push Kurt’s thighs farther apart, movements rough.

  
“Blaine,” Kurt’s voice breathes thin, breaking into a moan when Blaine’s tongue and lips find the head of his dick. “I look… _oh god_  I look like  _sex_.”

  
“Yes.” Blaine licks his lips, tasting sticky bitter precome. “Put your feet on my shoulders.” He orders, then sinks down to suck as much of Kurt’s cock as he can.   
“I don’t think I can sit like that,” Kurt moans loudly, falling back against the mattress with a muffled  _thwump_. Blaine pulls up and off, then licks down gently.Takes his time laving gentle and teasing brushes over Kurt’s sac.

  
“Oh my god,  _oh god_ , Blaine don’t stop.” Kurt presses forward, feet straddling Blaine’s shoulders. It’s a position that makes his hips tilt, exposing everything shamelessly.

  
“No, I won’t.” Blaine’s fingers hurt where they grip the sensitive insides of Kurt’s thighs. “Can I?” He kisses down, then sucks the sweet smooth skin of Kurt’s perineum, hard.

  
Kurt pauses, thighs shaking; Blaine looks up to see the satin corset jump, Kurt’s stomach below clenching in spasms.

  
“Yes, if you want to.” Kurt’s face pinks deeper, voice uncertain.

  
“Oh my god, Kurt. I  _so_ want to.”

  
Kurt breathes in, one sudden deep breath, then spreads his knees a bit wider,  planting his feet harder into Blaine’s shoulders. He exhales, then tilts his hips a bit more; groans when Blaine spreads his ass cheeks and kisses softly over his hole.   
“Yeah?” He mumbles, lips just barely still on Kurt’s skin.

  
“Yeah.” Kurt whispers, desire rich in his voice.

  
Blaine takes his time; licks carefully over Kurt’s hole up to his balls, then back down. Kisses it tentatively, then harder when Kurt cries out. It’s heady, so different from sucking Kurt off. It’s redolent and deep, how intimate this is. He circles Kurt’s rim and it contracts under his tongue.

  
Kurt shifts around him, hips rolling in tight movements,  voice is wrecked; he’s chanting and swearing softly. Blaine lets his thumbs dip closer, right up to the edge of Kurt’s sweet pink hole, rubbing through spit under his lips and probing tongue. He pushes a bit, stiffens his tongue and lets it press hard against Kurt.

  
When Blaine pulls back, his face is wet with spit, lips tingling; he rests his too hot cheek against Kurt’s thigh, closes his eyes and lets his fingers move by instinct, thumb moving over the fluttering asterisk.

  
“Kurt-” His voice is gravel broken, question hanging unfinished. This is new, all of this, uncharted. Things he never thought he’d get, unfinished firsts when he’d broken what they had.

  
“Please.” Kurt pleads.

  
So Blaine does, moves his mouth to wet his own thumb generously. He spreads moisture over Kurt’s hole before adding more pressure, shocked when Kurt’s body sucks him in, his sweet star opens easily, drawing him deeper. Kurt’s moan is startlingly loud.

  
“Oh my god, Kurt, you want it so bad don’t you?”

  
“Yes, oh  _fuckfuckfuck_ , Blaine I’m-,” Kurt cries out, spasming around Blaine’s thumb. It’s not in deep; Blaine isn’t sure of his footing, their footing in this new territory. He drags it out a small bit then presses in deeper. “Blaine, touch me, touch me  _please_ , I’m so close.”  Kurt is writhing on the bed, muscles twitching, body roiling into his touch. Blaine kneels up, presses his thumb in a bit more, slowly drags it out, then sinks his mouth back over Kurt’s cock.

  
“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice lowers a fraction and then he’s coming deep into the recesses of Blaine’s mouth. He does his best to ride it out with Kurt, to take it all in. How hard Kurt’s body grips his thumb in pulses; how bittersweet Kurt tastes in his mouth and down his throat. Kurt’s gasps, high breaths drawn too quick through his orgasm.

  
Carefully, Blaine draws his thumb out, peppers small kisses over twitching thigh. Moves slowly, slides his hands under Kurt’s shoulder blades and maneuvers him farther up the bed. Kurt manages to rouse himself enough help, awkwardly settling by the pillows.

  
“Can you-” Kurt breathes out softly, eyes hazy. “I promise to take care of you, but can you take me out of this first?”

  
“Yes,” Blaine tries to ignore the throb, the sharp ache of being so frantically aroused. His hands shake, trying to undo the corset. When he’s finally managed, Kurt exhales, then takes a deep breath. There are indentations pressed into his skin. It’s sweaty and flushed; Blaine takes his time licking up the length of Kurt’s back, nipping and kissing, squeezing his own cock hard, holding off. He could come in an instant; rub himself against Kurt, or a few strokes of his hand, but he won’t. Blaine wants the most out of this night, this moment.

  
Instead, he grips Kurt’s hip and rolls him unceremoniously onto his back.

  
“You alright?” he asks; Kurt’s moved pliant and boneless at Blaine’s urging.

  
“Never better.” Kurt’s smile is satisfied-sleepy, but also a bit sly.

  
“You said I could take you the way I wanted?” Blaine hesitates.

  
“Any way,” Kurt responds immediately. “What can I do?”

  
“Lay back, relax and open your mouth.” Blaine drags his thumb over, catching Kurt’s damp swollen lip. He leans in, bites a little before plunging into a dark kiss; dirty and frantic while he climbs over Kurt, swinging a leg over and shuffling up. Kurt pulls away from the kiss, moves down a bit; Blaine thighs feel too hot and strained unter Kurt’s gripping hands.

  
“Do it,” Kurt encourages, voice low and evocative.

  
And so Blaine does. Legs aching from kneeling so long, knees past sore. It doesn’t matter though, not when he’s gripped his dick, smearing dripping precome all over Kurt’s red bitten lips. When he slips in, Kurt opens easily, tongue working the ridge at the head, lips closing over it in a sucking kiss that has Blaine’s breath drawing short, eyes fluttering shut.

  
He opens them with difficulty; wants to watch Kurt’s mouth take more and more of him in. Kurt’s hair is a delicious wreck, face sheen-sweaty and red. It’s only shallow thrusts and small circles of his hips, as careful as he can be. Kurt sucks him in, breathing out slowly, closing his eyes when Blaine lets go of his dick to bury shaking fingers in Kurt’s messy hair. He doesn’t pull or grip, just cradles the round shapes of his head.

  
“Kurt, just-” Kurt hums, sending electric shivers that wrack through Blaine’s body and he comes before he can stop himself, before he can warn Kurt. “ _Shitshitshit._ ” He rides it out helplessly.

  
Blaine’s body is still throbbing, pulsing with an orgasm that seems to slam through him, that won’t let him go. It goes and goes, fading like the ebbs of tide; leaving gently in waves. Blaine’s thumbs sweep over Kurt’s temples with as much tenderness as his spent body can manage.

  
He slides his half soft cock from Kurt’s mouth, slivers of sensitive aftershock curl through him.

  
“Here, come here.” Kurt’s hands guide his shoulders, help Blaine settle next to him and when he lays his sweating forehead on Kurt’s shoulder, they’re both breathing hard and fast.

  
“You okay?” Blaine manages; his palm is hot and damp where it covers Kurt’s rabbit quick heart beats. “I didn’t push you too far did I?”

  
“Mmmm,” Kurt works out, voice a little thready, “That was perfect. You are incredible.”

  
“No, honey.” It’s a whisper of a kiss, just the slightest movement, against Kurt’s skin. “That was all you.”

  
They might be too hot, skin sticking; it’s so close, like the cells of his skin are vibrating minutely with Kurt’s, telegraphing things like love and rebuilding trust and the language of soul mates. Their language, something that’s only ever going to be theirs now.

  
Drifting sleep settles over them for some time; he’s so loathe to move he ignores the way their  cooling bodies have started to shift with discomfort. He sits with effort; takes in Kurt’s debauched body.  His garter is slipping down, torn underwear revealing his sweet cock, soft nestled in the trim thatch of hair. Knees and legs akimbo, arms spend lax, Kurt should look awkward but manages only to look utterly fucked out. Completely his in the same way Kurt owns his body and heart.

  
“Want these off?” His fingers skate over the tops of the stockings.

  
“Please.” Kurt murmurs, sleep slipping into his voice.

  
Where he’s been covered, Kurt’s skin is even more damp, warm from exertion and radiant heat trapped under fabric. Blaine tries to be as gentle as he can; it feels like worship, eyes and fingers touching every part of Kurt he can with reverence.   
“Oh that’s nice.” Kurt wiggles his toes, flexing and pointing them before stretching under Blaine’s hands spanning his waist. It’s incredible, the way Kurt’s body feels like a vessel; the way their bodies feel like something to be filled in these moments, intimacy pouring and completing them until they are saturated with love.

  
It’s not just that though, it’s the way their bodies are like binary stars he thinks; the way they rotate around and draw to one another. Nothing had felt right without Kurt — beyond the shame and worthlessness he’d felt like a second skin that stuck all over him like smothering glue — it was the pull to Kurt he’d felt missing most. The way he was meant to be Kurt’s, selves that orbiting together. For so long, he was sure that Kurt was his sun.

  
He’d learned in school about double stars. It was maybe not a perfect metaphor — he didn’t like to think about the way one star was larger, the smaller one it’s companion. But it worked in a way. Kurt wasn’t his sun anymore, wasn’t bigger than him, the center of everything Blaine knew. But they did belong to each other; to the helpless gravity that pulled them together.

  
Dark in the nights they’ve been working to reconnect and learn each other again, Kurt had whispered the same. His journey — Blaine’s too — to understand his identity as his own, growing into himself as an almost adult, but helpless to the pull, to the center of gravity that kept their souls together. What happened had been hard, and heartbreaking, but Blaine knew that it had been good for them. Necessary.

  
“I hadn’t forgotten about this, but didn’t think I’d see it.” Shy and unsure, Blaine crawls back up to rest his head on the pillow, laying the rest of the lace and stocking on the discarded corset.

  
“I’d set it aside for the right moment.” Kurt’s chin managed to tilt up again, voice back to it’s lofty sort of lilt.

  
“Every moment is the right moment with you.” His hand crossed the span between their bodies where they’d curled up facing each other, ran down Kurt’s arm. 

“Oh god,” Kurt laughed, but still wound his fingers with Blaine’s between them. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“Sorry.” Blaine shrugged. He wasn’t really sorry.

  
“No I like it.” Kurt admitted softly. “It’s  _you_. That makes it a perfect moment with you too.”


End file.
